S:IV
by Roman-son-of-Truth
Summary: It is said that no matter what wrong we do, after it is done, no right can counter it. No good will come of it, and no end will befall it. Catherine Halsey feared this law of life, and knew it was sure to become her downfall. T for violent carnage.
1. Chapter 1

_It is said that no matter what wrong we do, after it is done, no right can counter it. No good will come of it, and no end will befall it. Catherine Halsey feared this law of life, and knew it was sure to become her downfall._

Eden was, as the marines said, 'creepy as hell'. ONI didn't compare to Dr. Halsey's spook. He was small, thin, and white as a ghost. He'd been on sight at several insurrectionist battles, and yet somehow, always came out unscathed. Apart from that, the onslaught of carnage almost seemed appealing to him.

Halsey was getting older and frailer by the day, and so she had chosen an apprentice to train. No one knew how she stumbled upon Eden, but he quickly became her eyes and ears, and she gained even more along the lines of private knowledge. All in all, the two were both down right creepy.

"Clearance codes accepted, ma'am. ETA thirty-five minutes." The slight hologram of a catholic monk informed, his voice almost like a monotone song.

"Thank you, Dominic." Captain Jovian responded blearily. Ice naps were something she hated. "Dominic?" She asked as she wrapped her long dark hair into a knot at the base of her neck and made sure her hair was set. "Is our guest waking up well?"

"Yes, ma'am." Jovian wondered what he was going to be like. As a scientist, he must be smart, but just how smart? Apart from his occupation, she knew absolutely nothing about him. He had been frozen when she had her crew had boarded, and was only waking now.

"Ma'am, Dr. Parinferno has been successfully awakened and wishes to be granted access to the bridge."

"Let him in." The pressure doors slid open and, to her surprise, a small boy about seven or eight, glided over to where she sat, and strapped himself into a second chair. His hair was almost white blond, and thick amounts of ice still clung to it. It was a few inches long, and seemed to cause his face to appear gaunt. His eyes were large and crystalline blue, and his pale face was slight angled. He himself was a very slight person, even for a child. It seemed to cause him to look sickly under the fluorescents.

"G-Good morning Doctor." Jovian said, attempting to make contact as the boy immediately set to work on the holo-pad, his fingers moving at accelerated intervals.

"It's night." He stated matter-of-factly without a single upward glance. His voice was so soft, it was hardly above a whisper, yet he radiated command.

"We're inbound to Europa in fifteen." She continued.

"Yes, I know." He replied.

"I'm Captain Jovian."

"Of course you are. Do you think I would choose a Captain and not know all I could about them? Needless to say, their name."

"You commanded my transfer?"

"Indeed."

"Why?"

"You were prime. I needed someone who could fly quite well under stress, and you fit the criteria."

"There are plenty of good Captains out there."

"Yes, but I chose you. Must I explain it again?" That sounded like the end of a conversation to her, so she kept her mouth shut after that.

Once they landed on Europa, Eden immediately changed into civilian clothing.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Jovian asked, seeing him in what looked like a student uniform at an educational facility.

"Under cover, clearly." He tousled his hair to rid it of the still present ice, and then smoothed it back. He did, indeed appear to be a civilian child.

"We need to take a bullet to educational facility 563. There, I will go in as a student, and find what I need." He said as they walked to the bullet station. When the train pulled up, Eden pulled Jovian up towards the front.

"What?" She attempted to question. Eden flashed a card at the driver, and got into the front compartment.

"What was that?" Jovian questioned as they sat down.

"Nothing that concerns you, ma'am" He replied as it took off. Moments lapsed in silence, growing thicker by every silent moment. Moments that were shattered when an ear splitting _blam!_ Rent the air and shook the entire train. Eden and Jovian were immediately on their feet.

"Shit. They know." Jovian muttered, angrily.

"Clearly." Eden responded, ever patient.


	2. Hunt

Demitri loaded his lunch straw with another wet wad of paper and shot it right into Jenny Carph's ear. She screamed and attempted to fish it out, successfully disrupting the lesson. Demitri snickered quietly while his friend, Brandon stared at him in awe.

"There is no way I could have made that shot." Brandon said quietly as the instructor attempted to help Jenny. "I would have missed by a mile."

"How could you miss?" Demitri asked, "Her ears are ginormous!" Neither could contain their laughter any longer, and broke down into fits of hysterics.

**"****Fanciullesco, Amicus! Principal, now!" The instructor shouted, pointing to the door. The two boys got to their feet, still in hysterics, and left the room.**

**"Why do they expect us to sit in a classroom for hours a day, and be perfect?" Demitri asked as they walked down the silent hall. **

**"It's making a mockery of childhood, that's what it's doing." Brandon replied. "But that was a dead shot you made. Imagine if it had been a real bullet. Maybe it would have hit her brain." They laughed again.**

**"Or maybe," Demitri continued, " It would have made her head explode!" They were laughing wildly as they entered the office.**

**"The two of you, hush!" The receptionist ordered. Demitri and Brandon were very well known amongst the faculty and administration. Needless to say, it was never for anything good. **

**The phone at the desk rang, and the receptionist answered. Immediately, Brandon's face went white. Demitri had always had sharp senses, and he had perfect aim, but Brandon could hear a pin drop at midnight during a New Year's Eve party. Demitri was used to his friend listening in on conversations that were not his to hear, and remained quiet until the receptionist hung up.**

**"What is it?" He asked. Brandon turned to look at him.**

**"Bombs. On the bullet. Lots of deaths. An ambush. School's going into lockdown." As if to emphasize his point, the receptionist got on the PA system and alerted all teachers that there was no need to panic, but all doors are to be locked and no student was allowed to roam the halls until further notice. She then got to her feet and locked to office doors. **

**"You boys are going to be in here for a while, so I suggest you not plan anything funny." Judy warned them, but all that the two were thinking about were the awful strands of hair growing out of her nose and ears. They stuck their heads together and began conversing. It seemed that so much was at hand now. **

**"Who do you think did it?" Brandon asked.**

**"Insurrectionists, I'm sure of it. Who else would attack civilians?" **

**"I don't know. But why now? Why here?"**

**"Maybe someone important was on the Bullet this morning."**

**"Maybe…"**

**There was a loud banging on the door that made them both jump. Through the glass they could see a fit looking woman in jeans and a sweater holding a military badge, and a boy about their age with her in a tattered looking version of their uniforms.**

**"Maybe he was walking around." Brandon thought out loud. The secretary let the two in the room and quickly shut and locked the door again.**

**"Is there a problem, Ma'am?"**

**"Just a new student." She beckoned to the little blond boy. "We got caught in the accident, so we're a bit late."**

**"So you were the ones that the Insurrectionists were after." Immediately, the boy's bright blue eyes shot to Brandon. They seemed to be probing him.**

**"You name, Darling?" The woman asked the boy.**

**"Eden Halsey." His voice was so quiet, it was barely audible above a whisper. Brandon perked up.**

**"What's your mother's name?" She continued. **

**"Catherine Halsey."**

**"Impossible." Brandon interrupted. "Catherine Halsey works for the UNSC in Oni's section three. She has no children. She's also way to old to be your mother. **

**"Nevertheless, that is my mother's name." He responded and turned back to the officer. "Make note of that."**

**"****Fanciullesco, Amicus, hush. The two of you are in plenty of trouble as it is." The Secretary said. **

**"Mark those names.", he whispered so that only Jovian could hear him.**

**As they walked down the hall, she looked down at Eden.**

**"You sure that's them?"**

**"Positive."**


End file.
